


Project MA

by Rei_Ark



Series: This Lonely Nightmare [4]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Year: Before Twins 020
Relationships: Adam Moonlit/Eve Moonlit, Casanova/Lilea
Series: This Lonely Nightmare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108061





	1. (Prologue) On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 020

Seth chuckled softly and smirked as he entered Miroku Loop Octopus' office "They sure are precious... Eve is an inhertor... Did you know?"

"No." Came Miroku's stoic reply.

"I'm surprised you don't sense it" Seth chuckled again

"Sense what exactly, Twiright?" the Senator snarled

Seth waved him off before he chuckled softly "So, the queen gave birth, huh?"

"Yes, she did, I don't believe all that bullshit about being a gift from the gods"

"I wouldn't be too quick to dismiss the gods, if I were you" Seth chuckled yet again 'Especially when I ,for one, know the truth of the world's creation' he smirked to himself.

"What are we going to do about the brats?" he Senator asked

Seth seemed to ponder that for a moment "Throw them into the river, they're just infants, they won't survive like that. But first let me have Eve. I want to see if I can make her into an inheritor." 'Looks like those thorn-in-my-side twins will be finally good for something' He leered to himself.

"You've got it, boss" Miroku nodded, just as the two men turned around to enter the Queen's chambers, Seth decided to back out and let Miroku handle collecting Eve.

Miroku paced back and force just outside of Seth's laboratory, waiting for him to be done with the child so she could be gotten rid of.

Inside the chambers Seth quietly played with Eve before plunging a needle into her causing her to wail. "I know, it was painful, but trust me Eve, you would have been in a world of hurt if we don't get rid of you soon" he growled at her.

There was a few moments as Seth put the blood from the syringe into a test tube "I'm sure this will be helpful." he turned to the still wailing child and chuckled "You will be fine soon enough" he picked her up and she almost immediately stopped crying and cooed "It's almost a shame to get rid of you, but you have served your purpose, I don't need you anymore" He opened the doors and handed Pandora to Miroku.

"About time!" Miroku snapped

"I've done what I needed, you can disappear this baby along with her brother" Seth smirked

Miroku growled and walked away from Seth who soon enough returned to his laboratory

About half an hour later, Eve was laying on Seth's experimenting table within the seemingly endless halls of Lunaca Labora. He smirked and collected several vials of the infant's blood in order to develop a brainwashing substance later down the line. Seth took the pale, seemingly dead infant out of his lab and into Miroku's. "Here, dispose of this piece of shit however you want." He basically thrust the baby into the senator's arms before he turned and left.

When the sun finally awoke, Maria and Tiana booked it down the hall.

A small handful of senators had begun chasing after Maria and her son. They had managed to get their hands on Eve when Maria and Tiana were both asleep, and neither woman had seen where they had taken Eve so they both assumed they had her killed. "Tiana... I have to run away... Prepare Reina" Maria instructed as she and Adam hid in the panic room

"Right away." Tiana held herself responsible for not serving Maria properly with what happened to Eve

"Quiet now please Adam, Mommy is going to get you out of here and free" She nuzzled her son before fleeing the castle

Tiana did everything she could to help them.

"Come with me" Maria begged

"But... what if Eve is still here?"

"Do you honestly believe that Eve will still be here?"

"I don't know, but what will the people do without you my Queen? Will the Senate be left in charge??"

"The people don't have to know... The senate will most likely replace me anyway, regardless of if I stay or not, simply because they believe I am no longer pure"

"Sure you are..." She said softly.

"We know the truth... But the senate won't believe us... If you simply must stay, then do so... But just know that you will always be my closest and bestest friend"

"Could I.... tell my mother I'm leaving..? Please?" She asked softly.

"Of course, go for it" Maria smiled "Just do not mention me"

"Alright." She nodded and went to speak to Prentiss. 

"Ready to go Maria?"

"Indeed... Adam keeps fussing" She spoke softly

"I'll drive for us." She said, readying to leave.

Maria smiled lightly "Thank you so much"

"Anything for you my friend. You've looked after me this whole time so I do what I can." They rode off together.

Reina trotted along and eventually the trio reached a forest where a young woman with bright red hair was carrying a small knapsack of supplies 

"Hey!" She shouted at them. 

"Please move, we need to be along!" Tiana replied.

"Who's out their Tiana?" Maria called out

"I dunno sorry-" Tiana called back to her.

"Stop the carriage"

"I..... have-"

Maria walked out "Hello... Where are we?"

"This is the forest of held..... Lilea??" She asked hopefully, staring at Maria.

"Who is Lilea?" Tiana asked, really confused about this new person.

"I'm afraid I am not this Lilea person I am Al... Maria, I'm Maria Moonlit"

"You're right... my Lilea loves me not someone else. She wouldn't bear a child..." Cassie agreed with a sigh.

"Can we go...?" Tiana asked softly.

"...I hope you find your Lilea, Miss" Maria smiled lightly, "Yeah, let's get going, preferably to find shelter for Adam"

"Wait a sec, before you go-" Cassie got their attention again. "Have you seen Held? I figured if this forest was named after him, the bugger would be around here somewhere."

"The Earth God? Isn't he the Millennium Tree?" Maria asked softly

"Wait you mean he is actually a tree?" Oops.

"Yeah, that way I think." Tiana pointed helpfully.

Maria smiled "I hope we've been helpful"

"Yeah, just uh....don't mind the smell further along the road, ok?"

"Of course" Maria smiled softly, then Adam started fussing. "I know, shh, it's okay, Adam. Let's go Tiana"

"Of course." She got the door for Maria out of habit.

Cassie gave a quick bye and headed off too.

As the carriage left, Cassie was left alone again, however seeing Maria gave her a new spark to her mission

She headed onwards in the direction that Tiana had pointed her in, sure that Held would have information on her beloved Lilea. If he refused to share, she really could just threaten to cut him down.

When there, Cassie found her way to the Millennium Tree. Which was a giant green wooded tree with a face

"OI, HELD." She shouted casually to get his attention

"Hello, my child, how may I help you?"

"I'm not your fucking kid Held. Now gimme Lilea!" She shouted, unable to control herself; holding the potential body in her arms while she spoke

"I'm afraid I do not have 'your' Lilea. She left the protection of the forest to find the thing she felt as though she lost"

"Then tell me where she went." Cassie demanded firmly. "I have to find her...!"

"I'm afraid I do not know" He frowned

"You know, you're asking to get cut down right now if you don't give me a little something more to go on-" Casanova threatened. " When did she leave? What else did she say before she went? What else can you tell me!" She then pleaded.

"She left not too long ago, in fact she left something like 12 moons ago"

"And you have absolutely no idea which way she went, is that what you are saying?" She made sure she had all the information correct.

"That is correct" if he could, Held would have nodded

"What does she look like at the moment....?"

"Like the lifeless body you hold in your arms"

"Good. I knew I would know her on sight.... thank you Held..." She muttered the second half.

Held smiled "I do hope you'll reunite with her. She was depressed living in the forest"

"It is my mission. Nothing will stop me from being with my Lilea." She said firmly.


	2. A Forceful Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 019

After a year on the run, Senator Miroku Loop Octopus and his search party discovered where Milo had run off to. When he found out he gathered reinforcements and rushed out to Held's Forest to find her, doing so rather quickly. "My queen, we have come to take you home"

"No, you can't make me!" Maria yelled

"Yes, we can" He growled as Seth picked up Adam. swiping him from Maria's arms. Adam started screaming due to being separated from his mother. 

Miroku Loop Octopus slapped on a pair of handcuffs on Maria and Tiana before guiding them back to the carriage.

The senator turned to Seth and nodded "I hope you know what to do with that thing?"

"Obviously" Seth smirked

Maria screamed in protest as well and fought to get back to her son.

Only for her efforts to be in vain as Seth walked away with him

"Come back to where you belong" the senator growled lowly as he dragged her to the carriage.

"No! Give me back my children!" She kept fighting him the entire way.

"Those aren't your children, you stole them" the senator growled

"I DIDNT STEAL THEM YOU INSOLENT BUFFON THEY ARE MY CHILDREN!" She shrieked back.

"Silence, your highness, it'll all be over soon"

"NO, GIVE ME MY CHILDREN BACK!"

Maria was shoved and gagged once inside the carriage, she had exhausted herself eventually but soon enough she found herself being guided back into her chambers. 

Meanwhile, Cassie was passing through the forest again when suddenly she saw a baby with blue hair that looked awfully a lot like Maria's son, Adam

"Hang on, aren't you the little one that woman that looked like Lilea had?" She asked the baby as if she was going to get an answer.

The baby sobbed and cried as he floated down the river

"Bye bye baby. Sorry, but I can't carry you and Lilea."

At the back of Cassie's head she could hear Lilea's voice "Please save him..."

"Alright..." She put the body down and got the baby out of the river. "Now where do we take him Lil?" She asked softly. "Back to Held...?"

The baby cooed happily and nuzzled into Cassie

"What can Held do? Take him to the orphanage"

"Good point." She shrugged. She just figured held was closer and he said something about forest protection anyway

Adam cooed and bopped his head onto Cassie's chest

"Careful you. I gotta carry two people now you know."

"Breeee!" Adam beamed

Lilea chuckled "He's so cute"

"C'mon kid. Let's get you somewhere else."

Adam cooed

Eventually Cassie found her way to the orphanage and dropped off Adam.

Lilea smiled "I hope he'll be alright"

She had strapped Lilea's body to her back as she would never be separated from it.

Later that night, back at the palace, Seth entered Maria's chambers and spoke softly "I know you're hurting about the loss of your children, I understand how that feels, truly I do." He spoke before adding "Here, let me help you with your pain" and with that he grabbed her arm and plunged a needle into it, pushing some kind of liquid into Maria's bloodstream.

Maria yawned and laid down "Good night, my queen." He bowed and left, knowing that when she woke, Maria would have no recollection of giving birth and losing her children.


	3. (Chapter 2: Companion) The Scientist Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion chapter shows events that take place outside the main story
> 
> Year: Before Twins 015

In a orphanage beside the sea lived a shy young boy by the name of Adam Moonlit. When he turned five, he was approached by a scholarly-looking older man "Hello, are you Adam?" He asked.

Adam glanced over at his mother figure Cather, who looked concerned. Adam nodded "That's me, I'm Adam.

The older man spoke again "I am Horus Solntse, the head of the Levianta Royal Institute, I'm here to adopt you on behalf of your real mother" he glared at Catherine with clear disdain.

Adam's eyes widened as he beamed "Really? My real mother?" he took a few steps closer

"Adam no! Don't go with him, please, I beg of you" Catherine pleaded.

"There's no time to waste, Adam, let's get you home and away from this evil forest spirit before she tries to hurt you"

Adam turned around and growled at Catherine "Get out of here! I never want to see you again, you evil spirit!" he yelled before turning around and following Horus towards the Capital

Catherine paused as tears welled in her eyes she fled into the water.

The pair eventually reached the royal institute's research facility where Horus showed Adam where he would be living. “When will I meet my mother?” Adam asked excitedly.

Horus chuckled “Soon, soon Adam, but first you must study and become well educated and a hard worker in order to meet with the queen.”

Adam deflated but nodded “Okay”

\---

A few years had past and while initially holding out hope to meet his mother, Adam soon enough came to the conclusion that Horus wouldn’t allow him, seeing as he wasn’t allowed to leave the institute unless it was to go shopping, and even then he had to be supervised.  
The now young man threw himself into his work and studied as hard as he could since there wasn’t anything else he could really do.  
\---

As Horus’ health began to decline, Adam grew worried especially when Horus started employing various apprentices who Adam somehow managed to get along well with.

Upon Horus’ deathbed he summoned his adopted son, Adam to his side. “Yes?” Adam asked softly.

Horus coughed weakly “It’s about time I told you the truth about your mother” he paused as Adam's eyes widened “Yes, tell me! Who is my mother?!” Adam demanded

Horus coughed again “Your mother is Maria Moonlit, she had to give you up when you were a baby due to senator Miroku’s influence over her. She has become his puppet thanks to a brainwashing drug that was invented shortly after your birth.”

Adam paused and absorbed all the information he had just been told. “Wow…”

“Promise me something, Adam.” Horus suddenly continued “Please promise me that you will become the next head of the research institute.”

Adam nodded “I will but not because you told me too. You mean nothing to me” he growled then he soon enough turned to leave, quietly vowing to overthrow Miroku if it was the last thing he would do


	4. The Next Queen Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before Twins 005-Before Twins 004

Several years had passed and Maria never found the motivation to flee the kingdom again, both she and Tiana chalked it up to her depression over losing both her children however it was due to the drug Venom coursing through her veins. 

Early one morning, Maria could be found lurking about the castle, clearly depressed. "Morning Tiana..."

She gave her friend a hug. "Morning..."

"...They're trying to replace me" She spoke directly

"How dare they!" She whispered back.

"...I do not blame them. Nor should you" She sighed

"What's gonna happen to you though if that does happen....?"

"I don't know..." She sighed

"Come with me. We can make a new home for ourselves."

"...No. I couldn't live with myself if you were separated from your mother in these times of crises"

"Crises? As in more than one?"

"...Mama and Papa warned me if they were not reborn as humans, everything will be destroyed"

"Oh yeah they did..." She got worried about it.

"That time is drawing closer... I'm willing to step down from being queen if it means, my kingdom will be safe... Will you alert our scientists to find a suitable candidate to carry  
and birth the holy twins?"

"I will, right now if you're wanting.

"Thank you" She smiled faintly "I shall be in the stables if you need me"

"I'll be right with you." She nodded and headed for the labs.

When inside the labs she was met by a man with blue hair. Tiana knew this man to be the son of the late Horus Solntse and the current institute head.

"Excuse me? Can I have a word?" Tiana asked, knowing scientists can be busy in the middle of experiments sometimes.

"Fine, just make it quick" He huffed

"The queen is in need for a suitable candidate to give birth to the children to resurrect the twin gods. She's asked for her best scientists to work on it please."

"What if we don't?" His eyes narrowed

"Then it has been predicted by the twin gods that the world will come to a calamitous end."

Adam's eyes widened "I see. Thank yu for telling me" He entered the room, leaving Tiana to her lonesome

"You're welcome.... Adam...." She spoke his name softly, remembering the name was the same as the Queen's son. She then went to join Maria in the stables.

Tiana found Maria with Reina, she was mumbling quietly to the horse, most likely about losing her babies

"Maria...?" She asked softly. "I've finished talking with the scientists."

"What did they say?"

"He asked me why, then I told him and he said thank you and left."

"...I see" She sighed "Thank you for the report, Tiana..."

"Anything for you my friend."

Maria frowned and flopped her head onto her mare's chest

Tiana sighed, wishing she could cheer her up.

"I'm going for a ride... I might not be back until late... Senator Miroku Loop Octopus said that he would be bringing his son Gammon into the palace today, make sure he is  
welcomed... Dinner will go on as planned however I will not be in attendance... I trust you can take my place"

"I'll be waiting for you to come home." Tiana nodded, giving her one more hug.

Maria hugged back before mounting Reina and rode off into the distance

"Please come home safe..." Tiana said softly, watching her friend ride off.

Upon returning to the palace, Tiana was met by a black haired man who wore a military style uniform and had a purple ribbon to keep his hair up and out of his face.

So, this was most likely Gammon

She welcomed him

"Where is the queen? I wish to seek audience with her."

"She is out currently. I'm here in her stead."

"Hmph, what kind of queen up and abandons her people?" Gammon wasn't being harsh, he was just more curious and annoyed from the long ride

"One with a lot on her mind, and someone she trusts to look after things while she is out." Tiana replied cooly.

"What could she possibly have on her mind? From what my father has told me, the Senate controls everything" He stated

"Your father is only mostly correct in that regard. The Queen does still hold some power to do things. Regardless, she is a prophet of the twin gods. That's enough to have on  
one's mind I think." She shrugged.

"Does she at least have an escort... Wherever it is that she's gone?"

"I'm sure she has taken the necessary measures to keep herself safe. I was unable to see her off due to other orders of hers."

Gammon raised an eyebrow before he shrugged "You're close to the queen... how do you deal with the blatant corruption of the senate?"

"The Queen.... She does what she can. But they don't listen to me, or even look at me unless the Queen is away. It's hard with just the two of us, but my mother tries her best in  
her own way as well." She said softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since my father disowned me, I've been trying to find a way to stop the corruption spreading. I just want a better Levianta... don't you?"  
"Of course I do! I've always wanted that..."

Gammon sighed "Do you know if Queen Alice has had any prophecies about the future state of Levianta?"

Tiana shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know if she does know anything else..."

Gammon sighed "The institute is this way, correct? I wish to speak to Mister Solntse"

"He might be busy." She warned him, but took him there anyway.

"Thank you" Gammon smiled softly.

After Gammon went inside Adam's office, Tiana went to prepare dinner

After settling into his work and trying to keep the next queen project underway, Adam was abruptly interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked up confused. "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal one Miroku Loop Octopus standing at least six foot with obsidian hair which he had up in a low ponytail due to its length and was partly covering one of  
his purple eyes

Adam looked up from his books and shifted his blue bangs out of his face "You're Senator Miroku's son, are you not?"

"Yep, that would be me-"

"What brings you here?" His eyes narrowed

"I'm here to meet the new head of research, and was directed to this room to do so."

He nodded "I see, take a seat"

He did so

"What brings you here? I doubt Senator Miroku will want anything to do with me"

"Are you truly the son of Queen Alice?"

"Excuse me? Don't you think that's a bit of a loaded question?" Adam growled defensively. "Where would you even hear a stupid rumour like that, anyway?"

"That's awfully defensive you know, quite telling even~"

Adam glowered at Gammon before a smirk crossed his features. "Are you planning on telling anyone if I were to confirm it?"

"That would depend~" 

Adam’s eyes narrowed "If you do I'll tell everyone about Miroku's journal" he smirked, causing Gammon to become uneasy. "Oh, and how he brainwashed the queen into becoming  
his puppet"

"Wait a second-"

"What?" He growled "Have we reached a stalemate or something?" He smirked

Gammon shook his head and huffed "So it would seem."

"Well, I suggest that we work together" Adam stated, standing up 

"Shall we work together, to achieve a mutually beneficial conclusion?" Blayne wondered

"To overthrow the current Leviantan government" the blue haired man chuckled "Would you like to go for a drink?"


End file.
